christianmetalfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Cavaleiros que dizem Ni
thumb|Niiiii, niiiiiii, nininini! Os cavaleiros de Ni, que falam Ni, e que pertencem a ordem dos cavaleiros de Ni, são os cavaleiros que falam Ni no filme do Monty Phyton em A Busca pelo Cálice Sagrado. Eles tem uma das armas mais temidas do planeta, que é a palavra Ni, que quando usada, assusta qualquer um que ouvir Ni, todos que ouçam Ni, teme os cavaleiros de Ni e costumam comprir as suas ordens. Quem...Ni... são eles?... Ni! * Cavaleiros Que Dizem Ni! Poderosos guardiães das palavras sagradas Ni,Peng e Neee Wom! que dizem que vivem na floresta do Nii(Nintendo Wii) Quem os viu nunca voltou para contar como foi o bate-papo. Vivem em florestas fechadas, basicamente na fronteira do Acre com a Colômbia. Testes milenares devem ser feitos caso o desejo do andarilho seja atravessar a floresta. O mais temível deles é trazer um arbusto para os Cavaleiros que falam Ni!! Sim, eu disse um arbusto! Oh meu Deus, um arbusto. * Alguns acreditam que foram criados pelos seringueiros para que as terras ricas em leite do pau não fossem invadidas por andarilhos hippies no início da década de 60, quando Lula entrava no sindicato dos torneiros-mecânicos. Míticos ou não, muitas lendas de pessoas que foram atrás do gás natural colombiano e acabaram desaparecidas na fronteira, recentemente, os emitidores do Ni's derrubaram o avião da Gol pois ele estava sobrevoando espaço aéreo restrito e atrapalhando a distribuição de sol do seus arbustos. *Para passar por eles você deve cortar uma árvore com um arenque * Gostam de arbustos, arbustos bonitos, bonitos e não muito caros. Lembre-se disso caso vá cruzar a fronteira do Acre. * Após entregar o primeiro arbusto você deverá fazer uma prova ainda mais difícil... Uma prova que leva a um desgaste emocional terrível... Você deverá traze-los OUTRO ARBUSTO! * Recentemente atendem pelo nome de Cavaleiros Que Dizem Ekke Ekke Ekke Ptang Zoo Boing. Dicionário de frases muito usadas *'Nininininini Nininininini!' - nininini *'Nii' - Eu preciso ir ao banheiro! *'Ni, nii ni' - Você tem pau pequeno! *'Ni' - Filho da puta! *'Ninininiiiiiiiiiiinininininninininininin nil nil nixdinini ni' - Oi *'Nini' - Me leva ao puteiro? *'Ninini' - Você trabalha com roupas? *'Nihh ni' - Tchau! *'Nixnix' - Oi, miguxooo! *'Nininihhni ninininini, ni ninini?' - Quantos anos você tem? *'Nii, niiniiIiI niniiInini ?' - ? Tem um fusca verde na frente da sua casa ? *'Niii !!! NiNiii nii NiiiI ni !!' - Parado! Polícia. *'Ninixi nixnixnii niiiii ?' - Que filme vai passa na sessão da tarte ? Obs: Lembre que a língua do Ni tem várias palavras com diversos significados. Exemplo: *'Ni' - "Filho da puta" ou "Eu te amo"! *'Nin' - "Eu comi a tua filha ontem no mato seu puto!" ou "Prazer em conhecê-lo, pai de minha namorada". *'Ni, nii ni' - "Você tem pau pequeno!" ou "Amei sua gravata, Sr Chuck Norris." Por tanto, tome cuidado! Niii! thumb|300px|Niii niii niii niii!!! O Ni foi usada na Segunda Guerra Mundial pelos Americanos e Ingleses, que quando se viam cercado, a única solução era dizer bem alto e com um tom ameaçãdor Niiiii. Após isso, diz os relatos que os alemães se entregavam-se imediatamente, para não ter de sofrer com tal tortura que eram expostos. Lingua do ni Ni niiii ni ni niiii ni ni niiiii ni ni ni ni n niiiiii niii Tradução do texto acima ,você mesmo!Que está ai atrás desse monitor!Vai fazer algo útil ao inves de ficar o dia inteiro no computador,seu nerd!!! Como vencer seu inimigo dizendo Ni? Para se dizer Ni, você tem que se concentrar, comprimir a barriga, e com muita força repetir a palavra com todo cuidado para não errar: Niiii, Niiiii, niii, ni. niiiii, niii.niiii, Niiiiiiiiiii, niiiiiiiii,Niii, niii, niiiiiiii Niiiiii, niiiiiiiii Lembre-se não é Noooo, Noooo Ééé Niii, Niiii Se essa altura do campeonato seu inimigo ainda estiver em pé, apele para ultima solução, o poder da palavra Ekki ekki ekki ekki ptang zooom boing Repita com todo cuidado, comprimindo a barriga e dizendo com toda força: Ekki ekki ekki ekki ptang zooom boing, Ekki ekki ekki ekki ptang zooom boing, Ekki ekki ekki ekki ptang zooom boing, EEEEEkiii Ekkiiiii, Ptzaaang Zoooom Boing!!!! Lembre-se, a palavra só funciona quando ouvida por terceiros, então não tente cometer o suicidio utilizando o Niii e nem o Ekki ekki ekki ekki ptang zooom boing, você pode tentar gravar, ou falar repetidamente, não vai adiantar, o Ni só funciona para pessoas sensíveis ao Ni e usada pela terceira pessoa do singular. Relatos de sobreviventes que conseguiram suportar a aterrorizante dor da palavra Ni Nii....Niiii!"....ai ele Niiii e Niii e niiii, niiiiiii, só que quando nós niii, ele niiii, ai niiii, eu tentei niiii, até que niiii e niiiiiiiiii e niiiiiiii mas até que niiiiiii, niiiiiiii, então eu procurei o Niiiii niiii, mas quando voltei... Ekki ekki ekki ekki ptang zooom boing!!! Pessoas que sobreviveram aos ataques de cavaleiros que dizem NI *Chuck Norris *Eu *Kiko *Bozo Como se livrar dos cavaleiros que dizem NI Está e uma técnica única na qual so existe uma e que pela sua unicidade deve ser compreendida como algo exclusivo e sem substituição por ser apenas um. Deve ser usado como proteção caso você for encurralado pelos Cavaleiros de NI Respire fundo e diga com vontade IT IIIIT ITTTT Esta e a palavra que os cavaleiros de NI não podem escutar Categoria:AAAAACategoria:WTF?? en:Knights who say Ni Ver Também *Monty Phyton *LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL *AAAA AAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAA AAAAAAAA!